This invention relates to the field of protective coverings for injured areas of an individual and more specifically relates to a covering which is designed to provide a protection to the cast or bandage area of the limb while the individual is bathing. One of the most frustrating situations for an individual who has a cast on either his arm or leg is the inability to bathe normally using a shower or bath because of the danger of water damage to the cast or bandaged area. Consequently, the individual is forced to utilize a so-called sponge bath which is more time-consuming and more inconvenient, rendering a less than adequate job of cleansing.
In the prior art, the typical approach of an individual who desires to take a shower with a cast is to place a plastic type bag over his leg or arm and to secure by tying it or placing a rubber band around the upper portion of it above the cast. Although this sometimes provides the satisfactory sealing, the seal in most instances is not proper and will result in some moisture entering the cast area. Furthermore, an individual who has one arm in a cast does not have the dexterity to adequately tie or seal the upper portion of the bag over the top of the cast on the opposite arm. Typically waterproof protectors used for patients having a cast when bathing have been the homemade type which are generally inadequate for sealing moisture from the cast, and also require the aid of a second individual to help in the placement of the covering over the cast.